The present invention relates to a tool receiving device and, more particularly, to a displayable tool receiving device including a plurality of modular tool receiving boxes releasably mounted to a hanger body to provide enhanced assembly, display, and convenient storage of tools.
Tools, such as screwdrivers and sockets, include many types and sizes. Taking screwdrivers as an example, screwdriver bits of various types and sizes can be releasably coupled with a common handle for driving various screws. Furthermore, the handle can be coupled with differing adapters for differing sockets or screwdriver bits.
Conventionally, the screwdriver bits, the adapters, and other tool parts are received in a toolbox that can not be displayed by hanging. A typical hanging type tool receiving device that can display tools includes a board having a hanging hole. The board includes retaining rings, insertion holes or the like to retain tools. However, the tools are liable to swing and even disengage from the board. Furthermore, the tools that can be displayed are limited by the type and size of the retaining rings or insertion holes.